Superhuman
by Ms.FilmDirector
Summary: Max Hawkins, a boy with inhumanly powers starts to realize how much danger he can put those around him in.


Hawkins Household-NIGHT

It is raining outside. Larry Hawkins walks outside, wearing a hood over his head and a garbage bag in his hand. He moves over to the trash cans and throws the bag into it. He starts to walk away when the trash can moves. He slowly turns to it and walks back. He takes off his hood revealing his face. A toddler boy (about 3) walks from behind the trash.

Larry: Where'd you come from?

The boy doesn't speak. Larry looks around for a quick second.

Boy: I'm 15027.

Larry's face drops with realization.

Larry: Max?

He steps cautiously closer to Max. Max doesn't budge.

Larry: Do you know who I am?

Max: No.

Larry looks at his house.

Larry: Alright, come on.

Max walks over to Larry. Larry walks with him until Max gets inside of the house. Larry turns around one more time. A black Volvo parked on the side of the street starts, its lights lighting up the street. Larry looks at the car and nods his head. the Volvo drives away. Larry looks after the car then walks back inside of the house and shuts the door.

PRESENT DAY TRANSITION

Max's Room-DAY

A digital clock on Max's bedstand shows 7:30. Max (now 14) rubs his face and blinks multiple times. He turns his head lazily to look at his clock. He sees the time.

Max: Crap!

He jumps out of bed.

Kitchen-DAY

Judy Hawkins is making scrambled eggs. Larry sits at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

Judy: Max, get down here!

Max runs down into scene wearing a white shirt w/ an cover shirt on and jeans.

Max: I'm here! I'm ready!

Judy: Hurry or your gonna be late for the bus.

Max grabs a piece of toast that's sitting on the stove.

Max: Can't I just run to school.

Max takes a bite of his toast.

Larry: You know its not safe to use your powers in the open, Max.

Max: Aw, c'mon.

Judy: Don't whine to your father ok? If your gonna make it in time for your first period get on that bus.

Max: Alright, alright.

Judy: And you best be washing your hands before you touch any of the food. Got that?

Max: Got it ma.

Judy: Now go on.

Max kisses Judy on the cheek and grabs his backpack.

Max: Love you! Bye!

Max exits the scene. Judy sighs and pours the eggs onto the plate.

Larry: You know he's just gonna run to school anyways right?

Judy: Right. We just have to make sure they don't catch him doing it.

Woods-DAY

Max is running at top speed through the woods. He yells at the top of his lungs and laughs. He ends up stopping at the front of his best friend, Darry Whicliff, house.

Whicliff Household-DAY

Darry walks out of his house and locks the door behind him. He turns around and spots Max and jerks back.

Darry: Jesus, Max! You scared the hell outta me.

Max: Its not my fault you get scared easily, Darry.

Darry laughs and shakes his head. He walks over to Max.

Darry: How'd you get here so fast? Your not supposed to be here for like another 10 minutes.

Max shrugs nonchalantly.

Darry: You used super speed didn't you?

Max sheepishly smiles and nods. Darry points at him and smiles. They walk out of frame.

Vacaville Crossings HS-DAY

Darry and Max walk down the hallway. Sara DaSoro, catches up with them.

Sara: Hey Max. Long time no text.

Max: You know I'd rather communicate in person.

Max stops at his locker, Darry and Sara coming to a stop beside him.

Darry: Yeah Sara, didn't you get the memo? Everyone talks face-to-face now.

Sara: Come off it, Darry! You text just as bad as I do.

Darry: But girls are worse. Ok? Its a known fact!

Sara rolls her eyes, causing Darry to smirk.

Max: How's your baby brother?

Sara: Joseph's annoying as usual. He's an eighth grader this year and I have to walk with him to the smaller campus.

Darry: That spanks.

Sara: Tell me about it.

Joseph "Joe" DaSoro walks into scene.

Sara: Speak of the devil.

Joe: Max. Darry. Sup fellas.

Max closes his locker and shifts his books into one hand. He uses his free hand to ruffle Joe's hair.

Max: Nothin' Joe. Hope you enjoy eighth year.

Joe: Thanks just the same but school can kiss my-

Darry: Language, little Dasoro!

The bell rings. Max and Darry snicker. Sara sighs.

Sara: Have to go. Geometry awaits.

Sara pats Darry on the cheek and exits frame.

Joe: See you guys.

Max and Darry: Later.

Biology Unit-DAY

Max and Darry are sitting side-by-side at a table. They're lab partners. The teacher, , stands at the head of the class.

: Neurons are cells that send and receive electro-chemical signals to and from the brain and nervous system.

talks in the background. Max and Darry talk in whispers.

Darry: This teacher is already boring me and we've only been in here for 6 minutes.

Max: Relax. Its a new year, a new start, and we can try out for the basketball team.

Darry: I doubt the coaches would ban their future star players from the courts, Max.

Max: They've never heard of us before, Darry. And plus we're going up against seniors this year.

Darry: Seniors got nothing on you and me. We were amazing last year. The dynamic duo on the court...we're for sure unbeatable.

Darry turns his attention back to . Max looks to his right. He stays focused on Destiny Roberts, another Freshman. Max subtly shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 's voice returns.

: There are different types of neurons. They all carry electro-chemical nerve signals, but differ in structure and are found in different parts of the body. Advancing the polar properties within it.

A school official walks into the classroom, disrupting . The students turn their attention to the official.

Official: I need to borrow, Max Hawkins.

Darry looks at Max questionably. Max shrugs. looks at Max.

: Max.

Max picks up his stuff and exits the room with the official.

Dean's Office-DAY

Max walks into the office. The door clicks shut behind him. Judy and Larry are sitting in chairs across from Detective Young.

Max: What's going on?

Judy: Max, this is Detective Young. He called in when you left for school.

Max eyes the detective.

Detective: Hi Max. Have a seat.

Max sits in another chair.

Max: What's this about?

Detective: I have reason to believe that you may have been connected to a murder. The victim was shot. Somewhere near the Sacramento Area at the Lagoon.

Max: Detective, I wasn't anywhere near there.

Detective: We've identified the body as Schmidt a professor of a local college. Do you know anyone by that name.

Max: No.

Larry: Max would never do something like this.

Detective: We can't quickly discount the possibility.

Judy: For Max to be involved-

Detective: this is a murder investigation. If Max witnessed or was involved in the attack in any way, I need to know.

Max: Well I wasn't, Detective.

Max and Detective Young stare off for a few seconds.

Detective: I'm just trying to see what's in your best interest Max.

Max: Thanks but I'm sure I can handle it.

Hawkins House-DAY

Larry, Judy, and Max walk into the house.

Judy: Larry, we both know that Max wasn't involved in that murder.

Max: I swear I wasn't!

Larry: Don't lie to me, Max.

Max: I wasn't! Dad!

Larry sighs and looks at Judy. She nods.

Judy: Its time he knows, Larry.

Larry sighs again and motions to the kitchen table.

Larry: Have a seat, Max.

Kitchen-DAY

Larry and Judy are seated next to each other. Max sits across from them.

Larry: Detective Young has been helping us in...many ways.

Max: How?

Judy: If your powers showed out in the open, he would throw the police off of our tracks.

Larry: He's a family friend. He's just trying to make sure that they don't capture you.

Max: Who's they?

Judy: Government officials. CIA. Area 51 Co Ops…

Max: So he knows about my powers?

Larry: Yes...your also adopted.

Judy: We found you as a toddler rummaging around in the trash cans.

Max: Then where are my real parents?

Judy and Larry share a look of uncertainty.

Max: Where are they?

Judy: We don't know. When Larry found you...no one was around.

Max: Well I had to come from somewhere.

Max gets up from the table and walks to his room. Judy puts her head in her hands. Larry senses Judy's discomfort, takes her hands and holds them.

Larry: We can't tell him about the Volvo that night.

Judy: What if its the only way of keeping him safe? He should know the whole truth.

Larry: Not yet, Judy. If they find out about his powers they'll experiment on him. Take him away. But we'll figure it out. Together. I promise.

Judy and Larry smile at each other.

Int. Max's Room-DAY

Max is sitting on his bed with a bag of flour. He's lifting it up and down. His phone rings and he answers.

Max: Hello.

Darry: Uh dude what the hell was that? Why'd you have to leave class?

Max: Some stupid Detective thinks I'm connected to a murder.

Darry: A murder? That guys off his nut.

Max: Tell me about it. But get this: He's actually helping my family out by throwing the police off of our tracks.

Darry: You trust this guy.

Max: He's a family friend.

Darry: Family friend my ass! I'm coming over.

Max: You can't ditch! What about basketball?

Darry: Relax, its lunch. I'll swing by real quick. OK?

Max: Alright. Don't get caught.

Max walks down the stairs, grabbing his house keys. He slowly opens the door and sneaks out.

Pizza Pete's-DAY

Darry and Max are eating pizza and drinking soda.

Darry: So lemme get this straight.

Max: Uh huh.

Darry: You were in a trash can.

Max: No, I was found by a trash can.

Darry: And were found by your dad.

Max: Yeah. No birth certificate attached nothing.

Darry: So you want to find your real parents?

Max: Exactly. And your gonna help me.

Darry: What are we looking for?

Max: Detective Young said that Schmidt was shot at the Lagoon.

Darry: Up near Sacramento?

Max: I guess. So we should go. Its only like 10 minutes away you'll be back in time for fifth period.

Darry sighs.

Darry: You always get me mixed up in investigations and whatnot.

Sacramento Lagoon-DAY

Darry and Max are walking around in the woods.

Darry: Max!

Max: Yeah.

Darry knocks a tree branch out of his way.

Darry: What exactly are we looking for?

Max: Um, maybe a sign?

Darry: A sign?

Max: I don't know. Something.

Darry: Like what?

Max comes across the abandoned police site.

Max: Like that.

Max and Darry walk over to the site.

Darry: Whoa.

Max and Darry wander into the site. Darry kicks some dirt away.

Darry: Dead end. Nothings here.

Max: I feel like I've been here before.

Darry: What do you mean? Like deja vu?

Max: Yeah.

Max leans down to the ground and touches his hand into it. He concentrates.

Darry: What are you doing?

Max: I'm using recall.

Darry: Oh right. I forgot. We have a teenage Superman over here.

RECALL

Sacramento Lagoon-EVENING

We see Schmidt trudging along with a passed out 3 year old Max over his shoulder.

Schmidt: Stupid kid!

A gun is shot and a bright flash appears. Schmidt falls to the ground, dead. Max wakes and sees a figure leaning over Schmidt's dead body.

END RECALL

Max jerks away from the ground. Darry, in surprise, jumps back.

Darry: Dude! What happened?

Max: I saw Schmidt. He was carrying me and he was shot by someone.

Darry: Did you see who shot him?

Max, disappointedly, shakes his head. Darry looks around and spots two people coming.

Darry: Max lets get out of here.

Max notices the people.

Darry: Now, like right now.

They run into the rubbish.

Health Unit-DAY

Sara and Destiny are sitting at a table cutting paper into shapes.

Sara: Hey have you seen Darry?

Destiny: No. I thought he was with you.

Sara: I haven't seen him since 4th period then he disappeared at lunch.

Destiny: Maybe he went to go find Max.

Destiny returns to cutting the shapes out. Sara stares at her page, befuddled.

Whicliff Household-DAY

Darry and Max run into the house breathless. Darry stumbles forward. Max closes the door.

Darry: So you WERE a witness in the murder.

Max: No shit.

Darry: Hey I'm only piecing the murder together!

Max rolls his eyes.

Max: Something isn't right about Detective Young.

Darry: (sarcasm) Oh no. Are you getting a reading from your super sensor.

Max looks at Darry with a "come on now" look. Darry holds his hands up in defeat.

Darry: The only question I'm wondering is why did it take them this long to find it?

Max: Maybe the guy that shot him didn't want them finding it at all.

Darry: But who shot him? And what was Schmidt doing with you?

Max: That's what were gonna find out.


End file.
